


The Best Bathtub

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sharon is a tough Shield agent and she's proud of that, but sometimes it's nice to relax and feel pampered.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	The Best Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> **For Tony Stark Bingo:**
> 
> Title: The Best Bathtub  
> Collaborator: camichats  
> Card Number: 4049  
> Square Filled: K4-Kink: Bath/Shower Sex  
> Main Pairing: Sharon Carter/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: Minor sexual content, allusions to sugar daddy/baby relationship (though not actually present in the fic)  
> Summary: Sharon is a tough Shield agent and she's proud of that, but sometimes it's nice to relax and feel pampered.  
> Word Count: 1,649

On the one hand, Sharon loved being a part of Shield. Aunt Peggy had always been the woman she wanted to be when she grew up, and that had been an attainable dream. She'd worked; she'd trained, and she made it. She believed in the work that Shield was doing, and it wasn't easy work, but it was good. She was tired in her bones after a day of training or the end of an assignment, but it was satisfying. 

On the other hand-- a more secret hand that she didn't like to tell anyone about, especially not her coworkers-- she liked to be pampered. Bathtubs so big you could fit four people in it comfortably, massages, the softest and biggest bed in the world. She liked the rich things in life. Five star restaurants, silk dresses, diamond necklaces. It all made her feel special. In Shield, she was doing important work, but she was, ultimately, replaceable. She was no Black Widow. Any assignment she was on, another agent could do. For all that she'd tried to be the absolute best, but there were people who were enhanced, and she'd never be able to compare. 

But in this, in Tony's life and all the things he insisted on giving her, she was special. Tony had gotten around when he was a young adult and he'd even been in love before, but Sharon was the only one that he'd wanted to keep around for good; she was the only person he'd ever considered marrying, and so long as she was alive, she was the  _ only _ person he'd be married to. Tony gave her the million dollar bathroom; he brought her out on dates to places she'd never be able to get into on her own; he bought her dresses that had been designed specifically for her, and he bought her all the accessories to match. 

She felt like a sugar baby sometimes, and she meant that in the best way possible. Tony took care of her. So much of her Shield career was about making hard decisions on the fly and never having the time to weigh her options. She followed orders, sure, but out in the field, it was all on her. There were overarching goals, but all calls were hers to make. It was nice to go home to Tony and curl up with him, knowing that he not only  _ would _ make all the little decisions for her, but that he  _ liked _ to. 

He wasn't home when she got back from a mission, so she stripped out of her clothes as she walked to the bathroom and left them like a breadcrumb trail; she'd pick them up later. She did pause to put her rings back on-- she couldn't wear them on missions, and she never knew who might be skulking around the building. Up in their rooms though, she was free to wear her engagement and wedding rings in the open. 

Right now, all she wanted was to soak in the tub for two hours and feel thoroughly relaxed. Maybe take a nap while she was at it. She put the drain plug in and turned on the faucet. Just hearing the water splash against the marble made her lose some of the tension in her shoulders. She had bath salts around here somewhere, but she didn't know where they were kept while she was gone-- she knew for a fact that Tony brought them to the front when she came home. It wasn't until she picked around one cabinet that she remembered she could ask Jarvis. "Jarvis?" 

"Yes ma'am?" 

"Do you know where my bath salts are?" 

"I believe sir moved them to the bottom left of the cupboard under the sink." 

Sharon moved to the sink, kneeling down gingerly because the floor was cold and she was naked. She peeked in, seeing the familiar brown packaging. "Thanks." 

"You are most welcome." 

She grabbed the bag and walked back to the tub, dumping some in. The dried rose petals slowly unfurled as the salt dissolved, filling the air with the smell of lavender. She put the bag in the cabinet where she was used to finding it, then walked back to the tub. She didn't really want to get her hair wet, but she was also in no sort of mood to tie it back. She couldn't do 'loose' when it came to her hair, and putting that much stress on her scalp was the opposite of what she was going for. With a mental shrug, she stepped into the tub, easing herself down. She flipped her hair so that the longer strands were on the outside, but she didn't expect for it to last. She leaned her head against the edge of it-- much taller than the standard bathtub-- and closed her eyes. 

When she felt the water raise to the top of her chest, she reached forward and turned off the tap. She hummed, dipping her arms under the water. She leaned against the back again, closed her eyes, and dozed off. She was pretty sure that she didn't actually fall asleep, but it was nice to have her brain go quiet and hazy for a while. 

She woke up when Tony came into the bathroom, half-undressed in a suit-- cuffs undone, tie off. His pants were still done up, but his socks and shoes were gone. He still looked camera ready. "Hey honey," he said with a smirk. "Saw your clothes out there; I didn't think you were getting back for another couple days." He padded over to the tub, kneeling beside it. While the ends of it were higher than usual, the sides dipped lower-- to what was probably a normal level. Seeing him sent a small pulse of want through her. It had been a long time. 

Sharon hummed, lifting a hand for him. He caught it in one of his own and pressed a kiss to her wet knuckles. She felt like a goddamn princess, and he'd only been here for ten seconds. "I'll pick them up when I get out." 

"I wasn't complaining." 

She drew her hand back, and Tony's fingers followed her lazily into the water. They trailed around like Tony was testing the water for something. 

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful mood she'd set. 

"Quite. How was your... meeting?" she guessed. Could've been a party of some sort, but those tended to run late and she hadn't been home for that long. 

"Meeting," Tony confirmed. "Horrible for them, glorious for me: the usual. You?" 

"Horrible for both of us," she said with a small smirk. "Information gathering is always the worst. Finding out all these terrible things and not being able to do anything about it." 

"You'll get 'em one day," he assured her, reaching over to one shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm going to get changed." He straightened, then paused when she spoke again. 

"You should join me." He probably didn't know that she meant sex, but she couldn't imagine that he'd say no; he'd missed her just as much as she'd missed him, and it had been a while since they'd been able to have sex (what with the mission before this ending with an injury where she wasn't allowed to do anything 'strenuous'). 

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I thought you were tired." 

"Cuddling with my husband doesn't require a lot of effort on my part," she said dryly. 

"If you're sure." 

She nodded, and Tony shrugged. 

"Alright." He started to undress, dropping his clothes just as carelessly as she'd done with her own even though his were criminally more expensive. He was exactly as gorgeous as she remembered. Even the small details that she hadn't been fond of when they started to seriously date had grown on her-- like the beard. She'd absolutely hated how it looked, but she'd had to accept that Tony liked it, and now she did too. 

She scooted forward in the tub, leaving plenty of room for him to climb in behind her. He did so, carefully. The marble wasn't one of the more slippery bathtub materials, but it only took banging their heads together twice early on in their relationship for both of them to be more careful. Once he was settled, she leaned back until she made contact with his chest, then relaxed again. She hummed as she sagged against him. Leaning against a warm body was definitely better than leaning against warmed marble. More give to it, y'know? 

"You sure you don't just want to go to bed?" 

"'m sure." 

"You're a strange one, Carter," he said fondly, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. "When I'm wiped after a meeting, you couldn't pry me off of our bed." 

"That's because you go to the workshop after a tiring meeting." 

"Not true." 

"Pretty true," she said, but she took the sting out of it by grabbing his hand and guiding it lower on her abdomen. He hadn't touched her in any way that was sexual yet, but she was already turned on thinking about it. His fingers spread below her bellybutton were enough to get a little jolt of want through her. 

"Yeah?" he doublechecked. 

She shrugged with one shoulder. "If you want to. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy it, if you do. Don't expect active participation right now." 

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," he said, tilting her head to one side so he could mouth at her neck as his hand slid lower. His other hand came up and cupped her breast, still under the water and therefore nice and warm. They'd had sex in the tub before, and there was always something ethereal about it because of how sensation like that felt when underwater; it was still good, just... different. 


End file.
